Bao Regina/Personality and Relationships
Personality Regina is an odd girl; she is still young and very naïve. But she likes to have destructive fun, she thinks a battle is a game and everyone is a player. Regina acting like a child, she is known for impulsive actions and can get angered easily. Also Regina seems to love to sleep, eat and drink, shown when she sleeps on and at anywhere in the world. Regina doesn’t seem to take any situation seriously, often giving childish comments about how such things are boring. Regina isn’t the smartest cookie in the bunch, for many different devil fruit users. She rather gets confused about it; she often thinks that some paramecia are often logia and then the other way around. With some zoan she is clueless about them; this was shown when she had encountered Detras. She commented calling him a bird man and not really thinking of it, she just liked to play around with him. Calling him childish names and addressing almost everyone this way, including even the most dangerous of opponents. The last thing one should know about Regina is that she thinks herself to be a longarm and their savior. She seems to have a deep love for her people and hates to see anyone insult them or put them into slavery. However, it only seems this love goes to the longarm. This was shown whenever she had broken into a noble’s home and only set free the longarms and not the others, even though they begged her to do so. But she addressed them as sillies and told them, to back off. Relationships On Air Crew Scratchman Apoo However, Regina seemed to have started to take a great liking to Scratchman Apoo. This was revealed when had helped him out countless times, she even had left small gifts to Apoo. Show that she has more than a friendship with him, which kinda creeps him out. But she is a woman who wouldn’t stop until something is hers. Other Members Regina and the other members seem to have gotten along, many poke fun at Apoo saying about Regina is his girlfriend. But they did train with her and everything else, she seemed to have liked them and nothing more else is needed to say. Longarms Among the Longarms, she is considered a famous one even though they don’t know about her devil fruit. They are just assuming that she is a longarm as well, but either way they do think of her as a savior or such. Regina had helped several of them escape out of slavery and helped them gain better lifes. Jenzo la Rue Regina thinks of Jenzo as a stiff and needs some fun in his life; she often comments that he needs a girlfriend. Often teasing him and saying that she is available and of course Jenzo basically having a stick up his ass, brushes the woman off. But she has an odd habit of messing up everything around him, since Jenzo is an O.C.D and wishes for everything to be perfect. She seems to love push his buttons. Enemies Regina has had made many enemies, with her games and actions that she had done throughout the world. Thus why she was put on the Kensei XI, from marines to pirates. Nobles Nobles seem to be her worse enemies; she hates those using longarms as slaves and will break into their homes. Setting the longarms free and stealing from the nobles as well, trying to make them pay for they did to her people. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages